<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a la fromage by livtontea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246529">a la fromage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea'>livtontea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>call me darling [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Minific, No Beta, They're In Love Your Honor, Tumblr Fic, baked mac and cheese, todd is good at comfort actually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“it’s baked macaroni. with lots of cheese – it took me an hour to grate it all.”</p><p>todd’s eyes flick up to the blue numbers on the microwave. </p><p>“it’s six in the morning,” he says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>call me darling [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a la fromage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a textbox fic crossposted from tumblr, and can be found <a href="https://farahblack.tumblr.com/post/642338273176551424/todd-finds-him-sitting-in-front-of-the-oven-legs">here</a>. i made baked macaroni last night and wrote this while it was broiling kjshkd (here's the <a href="https://www.thechunkychef.com/family-favorite-baked-mac-and-cheese/">recipe!</a> it's soooo good!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>todd finds him sitting in front of the oven, legs crossed, brow creased, fingers tapping on his knee.</p><p>“wh’tcha doin’?” he says, sitting down next to him. dirk lifts one arm for todd, who falls into his partner’s side, still half asleep.</p><p>“oh, you know,” dirk says.</p><p>todd nods against his shoulder. pauses. then nudges him in the ribs. </p><p>“i don’t.”</p><p>“waiting,” dirk elaborates.</p><p>“for what?”</p><p>dirk flicks the switch on the oven that makes the inside light up. there’s something baking, todd can see now. “what’s that?”</p><p>“it’s baked macaroni. with lots of cheese – it took me an hour to grate it all.”</p><p>todd’s eyes flick up to the blue numbers on the microwave. </p><p>“it’s six in the morning,” he says. “dirk, how long have you been up?”</p><p>“oh, you know,” dirk says again, and flaps his hand in the direction of the window. “you know. ah.”</p><p>“dirk…” says todd, and drops his head onto his shoulder. he presses a kiss beside dirk’s ear and stills his ever-moving hand with his own fingers in dirk’s.</p><p>dirk says, a bit quieter: “i don’t know.”</p><p>“that’s okay. do you want to sit here while your macaroni finishes?”</p><p>“yes. that would be lovely, todd.”</p><p>so they sit on the cold tile floor as the oven works its magic. it’s six in the morning, creeping on seven, and dirk and todd are fit together like two lego bricks; motionless and nearly inseparable. </p><p>eventually the oven will beep, and dirk will stand – he’ll switch it to broil and then sit back down beside todd, and they’ll wait for five minutes longer. they’ll leave the dish in the oven because dirk won’t be able to remember where he put the oven mitts; todd will drag his partner back to bed, and dirk will go, disguising tired eagerness with fake reluctance. when they wake up, they’ll sit at the kitchen table in their sleepclothes and eat still-warm macaroni.</p><p>but for now – for now, they sit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that's a wrap! (get it? like the food- sorry.) i'm on tumblr @farahblack, and all my minifics are posted there first; you know the drill. comments are appreciated!&lt;3</p><p>(title is "with cheese" in french. at least according to google translate lol.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>